Ebisu
is a Rank S Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe and is one of The Seven Gods of Fortune. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Ebisu is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearance *''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series **Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai **Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Ebisu can be befriended as a daily battle through battling him in his arena. Ebisu's arena can be accessed by talking to Mr. Wonderful next to the Dream Wheel in Northbeech and trading a Ghastly Fragment for a Tidal or Whirlpool Aura. Alternatively, you can trade Ghastly Fragments for a Tidal or Whirlpool Aura in Blasters T to open up his dungeon where he can be obtained as a Clu-T-fact reward. ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'' Ebisu can be befriended as a Clu-T-fact reward in the Sea Labyrinth and the Polar Aaronami Labyrinth. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |10-45||5 = Single enemy|}} |80-120|Restoration|Single enemy}} |||5 = Single allies|6 = Good fortune smiles on an ally, gradually restoring HP.}} |60|Restoration||A luxury droplet restores all allies' HP, then keeps slowly restoring it}} |||5 = Self|6 = Increased damage of Water attacks.}} Quotes *'Befriended: '"Not bad, but cod be batter! Let minnow if you want to be friends!" *'Being traded: '"Reely nice to meet you and all, but can you let minnow whale we are?" *'Loafing: '"Having a rest..." *'Receiving food (favorite): '"That's fine food!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"That's passable." *'Receiving food (disliked): '"Is this fish food?" Origin Ebisu is based on the god of the same name, belonging to the shichifukujin (see Benzaiten#Origin). Ebisu is the only member of the group that is purely Japanese in origin: he was once called Hiruko, son of the creation deities Izanagi and Izanami. However, he was born without bones (or limbs, depending on the version of the story) and barely able to survive, and for that his parents placed him on a raft and abandoned him. Having washed ashore in Hokkaido, he was taken in by an Ainu tribe, overcame many hardships and grew a full skeleton, and though he remained slightly deaf and crippled he became an optimistic, cheerful god who went on to become the patron deity of fishermen, who brings prosperity, abundance of food and good luck in business. He is generally portrayed wearing a kazaori eboshi (tall formal hat) on his head, carrying a fishing rod and a huge red sea bream. It is not uncommon to see his effigy on seafood restaurants and household kitchens. Trivia *One of Ebisu's nicknames, "Cheep," may be a reference to Cheep Cheeps, common fish enemies in the Mario franchise. In other languages *Italian: Ebisu Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai